May15Updates
May 31st, 2015 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): King Kong 2005: Pros n' Cons *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Aloha *The Nostalgia Critic: Suburban Knights *Battle Geek Plus (show): Amiibo Anonymous *Lesbian Talk: Episode 85 - Mad About Max *Specials: Netflix's Daredevil Vlogs: Episode 9 - Speak of the Devil May 30th, 2015 *WTFIWWY: Live - Grandma Vs. Robot *Film Den: Jurassic Park - Part 1 *Renegade Cut: The Shining *Specials: Making of NC - Fantastic 4 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: San Andreas & Aloha *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (TOS): Elaan of Troyus *The Nostalgia Critic: Kickassia *Some Guys I Know (show): Date Night May 29th, 2015 *Rocked Reviews (show): All Time Favorite Albums: The Mars Volta - Frances the Mute *Specials: Real Thoughts on NC Reviews - The Tom and Jerry Movie *Projector: San Andreas / Spooks: The Greater Good *The AngryJoeShow: Poltergeist (2015) Angry Movie Review *Comic Book Issues: Green Arrow *The Count Jackula Show: Our Worst Vlog Yet *PawDugan: Let's Play Rex Nebular and the Cosmic Gender Bender (Parts 7-8) *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Overblood Parts 4-6 (Conclusion) *Ask Lovecraft: Call of Cthulhu *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Tyler, the Creator's Cherry Bomb May 28th, 2015 *Anime Abandon: Robot Hunter Casshern *Specials: Real Thoughts on NC Reviews - Super Mario Bros Movie *Stuff You Like: Revenge of the Script *Games Yanks Can't Wank: Jeremy Clarkson: Video Game Journalist *Screen Shots: Top 10 Most Ridiculous Designs in G Gundam *Screen Crashers: Power Rangers *Brad Jones: Ouch! *Battle Geek Plus (show): Totally Tubular Tim - Silver Surfer *Lucky Six: The Safe Room BTS: Post Production, VFX, and Color Grading May 27th, 2015 *Shameful Sequels: Kickassia *Brad Jones: Snob Riffs - Learn About Living: Never Talk to Strangers *Shark Jumping: Cyberbully *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Lost World: Jurassic Park *Shark Movies (show): Jurassic Shark Fluffs *The Bargain Boy Reviews: AAHG-termath - Avengers: Age of Ultron *Specials: Netflix's Daredevil Vlogs: Episode 8 - Shadows in the Glass *Ask Lovecraft: Fungi From Yuggoth - The Book May 26th, 2015 *The Dom Reviews: Lost in Adaptation - Charlie and the Chocolate Factory *The Nostalgia Critic: Sharkboy and Lavagirl *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran *Needs More Gay: Kaboom *Diamanda Hagan: Hagan Reacts to the Jem Trailer *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Twilight Zone - The Obsolete Man *PawDugan: Let's Play Quest for Glory 4 (Parts 25 & 26) *Marzgurl: Seeing Sentai, Episode 8 - Goranger Episodes 50-56 *Toons These Days: Ben 10: Omniverse with Conroy *Battle Geek Plus (show): Kung Kwon Todd - Viva Las Vegas May 25th, 2015 *Atop the Fourth Wall: The Punisher #60 *Infomercialism: Pop Chef *The Good Hook: A Letter For Joe *Animerica (show): Summer Wars *Gaming Wildlife (show): If Let's Players Were 100% Honest With Us *Lucky Six Short Films: JENGA - THE GAME - THE MOVIE *Rocked Reviews (show): Young Guns - Ones and Zeros *Best for a Buck: Reset My Dad *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Overblood Parts 1-3 *Ask Lovecraft: Antarctica May 24th, 2015 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): A Look Back @ the Mad Max Trilogy *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Hot Pursuit *Battle Geek Plus (show): Skate or Die in REAL LIFE! *Word Funk: Austin Won a Yu-Gi-Oh Tournament *Lesbian Talk: Episode 84 - The Kelpies Are Coming! May 23rd, 2015 *Ross's Game Dungeon: Bip Bop II *WTFIWWY: Live - Cloudy With a Chance of Spiders *Linkara: Riff: Superman: Secret Agent *Renegade Cut: Eyes Wide Shut *Specials: Real Thoughts on NC Reviews - Cat in the Hat *Film Den: Poltergeist - Part 2 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Tomorrowland & Poltergeist *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking - Arrow Season 3 *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (DS9): Bar Association May 22nd, 2015 *Rap Critic Reviews: Top 5 Worst Lyrics - May 2015 *Specials: Real Thoughts on NC Reviews - Quest for Camelot *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Poltergeist *PawDugan: Let's Play Rex Nebular and the Cosmic Gender Bender (Parts 5-6) *The Count Jackula Show: Vlog - Late Phases *Rerez: Negatives of Super Mario Brothers *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - Mad Max: Fury Road *One Movie Later: Tomorrowland (Vlog) *Ask Lovecraft: Improvements May 21st, 2015 *Anime Abandon: Video Girl Ai *Shameful Sequels: Babe Pig in the City *Sibling Rivalry: Mad Max: Fury Road *Mud2MMO: Are Game Devs Fighting YouTubers and the Press? *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Collateral - My Favorite Movies *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Rifftrax Live! The Room *Sursum Ursa: Mad Max: Fury Road *Backlog Heroes: Magic Knight Rayearth Let's Play Part 12 *Lucky Six Short Films: The Safe Room *Battle Geek Plus (show): Jimmy Buckrider - Journey to the Eden Bowl May 20th, 2015 *The Cinema Snob: Hard Knuckle *Rerez: Negatives of Sonic the Hedgehog *MikeJ: Mike vs The Wife at Fantastic Storytelling *MMO Grinder: Sidequest: Heroes of the Storm *MarzGurl's Sketches: Request Review - Kamen Rider Gaim (Part 1) *Some Guys I Know (show): Actually Useful Super Powers *Anifile: Bad Fanfiction Theatre - THE MARIO *Lucky Six: "The Safe Room": Casting, Crowdfunding, and More! Preproducing a Short Film *Specials: Netflix's Daredevil Vlogs: Episode 6 - Stick *Ask Lovecraft: Talented Swedes May 19th, 2015 *The Nostalgia Critic: Cowboys of Moo Mesa *The AngryJoeShow: Max Max: Fury Road Review *Rerez: Negatives of Metal Gear Solid *PawDugan: Let's Play Quest for Glory 4 (Parts 23 & 24) *MarzGurl: Seeing Sentai, Episode 7: Goranger Episodes 43-49 *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Doctor Who: The King's Demons *Specials: Netflix's Daredevil Vlogs: Episode 6 - Condemned *Battle Geek Plus (show): Awesome Video Game Memories - Super Mario Bros. May 18th, 2015 *Atop the Fourth Wall: My Cage *Infomercialism: Pie Face *Gaming Wildlife: If Valve Were STILL 100% Honest With Us... *The Count Jackula Show: Vlog - Mad Max: Fury Road *Brad Tries: The Angry Linkara *Rocked Reviews (show): Album Review - Twenty One Pilots - Blurryface *Ask Lovecraft: Phantom *Animerica: Season 2 Trailer *Lucky Six Short Films: The Safe Room Trailer May 17th, 2015 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Into the Woods *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Pitch Perfect 2 *MMO Grinder: Star Conflict *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Ex Machina and Hot Pursuit *The AngryJoeShow: Supergirl (CBS) First Look - Reaction & Impressions *Specials: Netflix's Daredevil Vlogs: Episode 5 - World on Fire *Battle Geek Plus (show): The Battle Blog - Are Arcades Dead? *Word Funk: Used Ham May 16th, 2015 *WTFIWWY: Live - Burning Down the Bus *The Good Hook: Daniel's Lot *Renegade Cut: Dr. Strangelove *Infomercialism: Fantastic Storytelling *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Max Max: Fury Road and Pitch Perfect 2 *Film Den: Poltergeist - Part 1 *Thumb Wars: Blistered Reviews Ep. #44 - Devil Survivor 2 Record Breaker *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (TNG): The Battle May 15th, 2015 *Shameful Sequels: Brady Bunch in the White House *Rocked Reviews (show): Regretting the Past: Creed - Weathered *Specials: Real Thoughts on NC Reviews - The Sonic Shows *Leftover Culture: White Men Can't Jump (Atari Jaguar) *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Gorgo *PawDugan: Let's Play Rex Nebular and the Cosmic Gender Bender (Parts 3-4) *The Count Jackula Show: Vlog - Extraterrestrial *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - Unfriended *Ask Lovecraft: The Little Mermaid *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Mr. Wonderful ft. D. Respect May 14th, 2015 *Anime Abandon: Teknoman *Stuff You Like: The Lion King *Specials: Real Thoughts on NC Reviews - Last Action Hero *The Blockbuster Buster: The 11th Hispanic Hero - Sexy Star *Infomercialism: I Love Lego: Double Decker Couch *Comic Book Issues: Spider-Man & The X-Men #4-5 *Screen Shots: Should Bad Anime Dubs Be Re-Dubbed? *Mud2MMO: Classic - Based on a True Story *Battle Geek Plus (show): Totally Tubular Tim - Bad Street Brawler May 13th, 2015 *Blood Splattered Cinema: My Bloody Valentine *Shark Jumping: TV Doesn't Get Cyberbullying *Atop the Fourth Wall: Remembrance of AT4W LIVE! *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Mad Max: Fury Road *Specials: Netflix's Daredevil Vlogs: Episode 4 - In the Blood *Anifile: Bad Fanfiction Theatre: Quarter Life - Halfway to Destruction *Ask Lovecraft: The Devil May 12th, 2015 *The Nostalgia Critic: Fantastic 4 *One Hit Wonderland: St. Elmo's Fire (Man in Motion) by John Parr *PawDugan: Let's Play Quest for Glory 4 (Parts 21 & 22) *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Twilight Zone - Where Is Everybody? *Toons These Days: Ben 10: Omniverse *Gaming Wildlife (show): The Alien Invader Game *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - Mary and Max (And a Bonus Lets Try!) *Specials: Netflix's Daredevil Vlogs - Episode 3 *Battle Geek Plus (show): Kung Kwon Todd - The Special Tech Hit May 11th, 2015 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Star Trek: The Next Generation/Doctor Who #1-8 *The Dom Reviews: Lost in Adaptation - The Lightning Thief *MMO Grinder: Backtrack - War Thunder *Rocked Reviews (show): Faith No More - Sol Invictus *Animerica (show): 25 The Hard Way - Finale! *MarzGurl: Seeing Sentai, Episode 6: Goranger Episodes 36-42 *Best for a Buck: Minimum *Ask Lovecraft: Isolation *Word Funk: The Main Thrust May 10th, 2015 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Dracula Untold *Infomercialism: Nutella Recipe Book *Specials: Netflix's Daredevil Vlogs - Episode 2 *The AngryJoeShow: Avengers: Age of Ultron Review *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - Avengers Age of Ultron *Gaming Wildlife (show): If Your Mother Was 100% Honest With You *Comic Book Issues: The Geek unboxes Arcade Block *Battle Geek Plus (show): Battle Geek Plus Meets Bas Rutten May 9th, 2015 *WTFIWWY: Live - Dumb in the Heart of Texas *The Count Jackula Show: Zombie Lake *Renegade Cut: 2001: A Space Odyssey *Rap Critic Reviews: "G.D.F.R." by Flo Rida feat. Sage the Gemini and Lookas *Leftover Culture: Best Games for the Atari Lynx *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (DS9): Things Past *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Resident Evil 2 (Hunk, Tofu) *HorrorCast: Episode 10 May 8th, 2015 *Some Jerk with a Camera (show): The Simpsons Ride *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Tarantula *Specials: Netflix's Daredevil Vlogs: Episode 1 *PawDugan: Let's Play Rex Nebular and the Cosmic Gender Bender (Parts 1-2) *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Mission Impossible II *Ask Lovecraft: The Walking Dead *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Resident Evil 2 (EX Battle Mode) *Vangelus Reviews: Combiner Wars Dragstrip (Transformers Generations) May 7th, 2015 *The Cinema Snob: Top Dog *Specials: Real Thoughts on NC Reviews - Street Fighter *Mud2MMO: Enhancing a Livestream (or how GM's & Community Managers can make their game more fun) *The Blockbuster Buster: E-Rants - Avatar & Korra *Calluna: I See What You Did There - Cersei Lannister and Prophecy *Infomercialism: Slo Mo Crash Dummies Montage *Sursum Ursa: Y U No YouTube Comments Jill? *Battle Geek Plus (show): Jimmy Buckrider - The Pulse Bowl May 6th, 2015 *Shameful Sequels: Air Bud Spikes Back *Specials: Real Thoughts on NC Reviews - Mortal Kombat *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace *Specials: Making of NC - Demolition Man *Anifile: Bad Fanfiction Theatre - Sonci, Rainbow Dash and Robokinis Machine *Ask Lovecraft: Monsters Revisited *Vangelus: V-Build - Columpio's Hip Surgery May 5th, 2015 *The Nostalgia Critic: Was That Real? - The Ewoks Cartoon *Shut Up and Talk: Dante Basco *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Stargate Atlantis - Underground *MarzGurl: Seeing Sentai, Episode 5 - Goranger Episodes 29-35 *PawDugan: Let's Play Quest for Glory 4 Parts 19 & 20 *Rocked Reviews (show): Interview with PERIPHERY *Screen Crashers: The Avengers *Battle Geek Plus (show): BGP Ep. 8 - Player 3 May 4th, 2015 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Avengers Assemble Featuring Captain Citrus #1 *iRawss: For The First Time - Star Wars IV: A New Hope *Comic Book Issues: Age of Ultron Vlog *MMO Grinder: Wakfu *Gaming Wildlife (show): Review Roulette - Half-Life 2 *Animerica (show): 25 The Hard Way - Week Eight *Rocked Reviews (show): Anti-Flag - American Spring *Ask Lovecraft: Blood & Wine *Vangelus Reviews: 24-Inch Godzilla 2014 (NECA) May 3rd, 2015 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Inspector Gadget *WTFIWWY: Live - The Dogshaming Champion *Atop the Fourth Wall: Comic Book Quickies #5 *Sibling Rivalry: Avengers - Age of Ultron *Infomercialism: Crash Dummies *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (Voyager): Once Upon a Time *Rocked Reviews (show): Interview with LIKE A STORM *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Resident Evil 2 (Extras, Leon A, Claire B) *Battle Geek Plus (show): Waxing Pixels - Dragon Ball Z Super Butoden *Word Funk: Motorcycle Cop *Bennett The Sage: Sage is Going to Fanime 2015! May 2nd, 2015 *The AngryJoeShow: Mortal Kombat X Review *Bum Reviews: Avengers 2 *Hagan Reviews: 13 Women *Attack of the Trek: The Best of Both Worlds *Film Den: Hellraiser 2 - Part 3 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Avengers: Age of Ultron *Infomercialism: Dump Cakes Week BONUS Day 7 *Some Guys I Know (show): Mr Justin's Story Corner *Comic Book Issues: The Geek unboxes Marvel Collectors Corps *Rocked Reviews (show): Interview with WE ARE HARLOT *Weekly Manga Recap: Naruto Returns! May 1st, 2015 *Shut Up and Talk: Tommy Wiseau *Infomercialism: Dump Cakes Week Day 6 *Projector: Avengers: Age of Ultron / Police Story 2013 (Lockdown) *Stuff You Like: Vlog - Avengers: Age of Ultron *Rocked Reviews (shows): Interview with STARSET *The Count Jackula Show: Death Bed (2002) *Some Jerk with a Camera (show): The Simpsons Ride Teaser *Ask Lovecraft: Ken and Robin *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Resident Evil 2 (Leon Conclusion) (Parts 15-16) *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: To Pimp a Butterfly (ft. Anthony Fantano) *Vangelus: Vangelus on Patreon Category:Updates